


Sandor Ascending

by AdultOrphan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Orpheus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultOrphan/pseuds/AdultOrphan
Summary: Sansan Russian Roulette Round 7-2017For maracuyakongeen's  prompt: A SanSan crossover with Orpheus and Eurydice, only WITH A HAPPY ENDING. I'd love to see Sandor haggle with the Stranger/Hades and soothing Cerberus. And him dealing with the flames of the underworld...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maracuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/gifts).



> We were to aim for 500 word stories. However, I had to create a crossover word with two sets of established characters merged into one. I first tried immerse them in the joint worlds and then move their stories forward. So I missed the 500 words by about 1000.

Sandor Clegane does not consider himself a good man, but he knows he is good at exactly three things, fighting, fucking and playing the lyre. The fights got his blood up, his music got him any woman he wanted.

He preferred woman who did not ask for more than he wanted to give. Then one day as he played one of his favorite songs, a beautiful lilting voice joined in. As he sat by a warm pool in Maidenpool and stroked his lyre, she tugged on his heart strings with her song. Singing as sweetly as a bird from the summer isles, the beautiful girl shows herself to him. He has never seen such a beautiful creature in his life. He continues to play, and she continues to sing as she moves towards him. Once they finish their duet, she places a gentle kiss on his scarred cheek.

“Thank you for the song, ser.” She starts to walk away to return on her path to the heart tree to pray for true love. He grabs her wrist, not ungently.

“Not a ser, little bird.” His grip slides down to her hand he brings it to his half burnt lips, as his steel grey eyes lock on her deep blues. “I’ll have another song. We can make up our own melody.” He stands to his full and impressive height, taking note of her eyes traveling the length of him.

“Like what you see little bird.”

“You are The Warrior made flesh. I have never seen your like.”

“I can show you more; more of me, more songs.”

“What songs?” He leans in to whisper in her ear. Her first instinct is to slap him, but when she looks into the deep grey pools of his eyes, her heart softens.

“I can only give you those song for a price you will not want to pay.”

“Name your price. I would travel the River Styx for you, and treat with the Stranger himself.”

“You must wed me at that hearttree. However, you can bed only me from this day forward.”

“Wed you and you will give me your songs?”

“Every day.”

“Every day. In any way?”

“As my lord husband, I could deny you nothing I have.”

“It’s a good thing we both have our cloaks, and we happen to be in a godswood.” He escorts her to the hearttree, where they exchange their vows.

As they head back Sansa grabs her husband by the hand and turns him to kiss him. As their lips meet she shrieks in pain. Sandor steps back and unsheathes her sword. A viper has he beloved bride by her ankle. He decapitates it and pries its mouth open, ripping the lower jaw clean off the head. He looks up at her. “Maybe the poison did not get in. Sit.”

He drops his sword and removes his dagger from his belt. He gives her his leather gauntlet to bite down on. He lays her back and lifts her foot to cut her ankle wounds open and suck out the poison. He does this until he can draw nothing else from the bites. Once he puts her foot down and looks upon her, he sees she is laboring to breathe. “Don’t leave me little bird.”

She takes the gauntlet from her mouth, “Sandor I loved you even before I met you. You were my knight in…” Her last words, never to be spoken. Sandor’s grief became a rage of a level that the scream he lets out shacks the earth and splits it. A river springs forth and swallows his little bird there in the godswood.

He sheathes his dagger and grabs his sword, then follows her as she slides below. She disappears into the absolute darkness. He trips over something soft and feels ground where he was expecting water; finding the gauntlet at his feet. So he knows the little bird passed this way. He continues on and encounters a dark hallway, ending in a dim light. He sees the walls of the hall are made of hard earth and white tree roots, dripping what blood.

In the dull light he sees movement. Could it be his little bird? As he moves closer, he sees a dog. _No, not just a dog, a three headed dog. FUCK! What is this place?_ He decides to use is lyre instead of his sword, sheathing it. He slowly approaches the dog as he plays a lullaby. The dog sits down. One of the heads go to sleep. The other is attentively sniffing the air. The third is panting, with tongue lolling. Sandor moves forward and offers his hand to the middle head to sniff. He then moves to pet that head. He offers it his gauntlet, which the little bird dropped.

The beast takes off further into the breach under the godswood. Sandor follows. He must get his wife back, if only to say goodbye. He is led to an inner hall that is lit with torches held in skulls affixed to the walls and a flaming ring of fire in the center. Sandor swallows his fear and uses his lyra to soothe himself and put the dog to sleep. The dog lays down and Sandor continues to look for his little bird. Instead he hears a thunderous nose coming his way. He puts his lyre strap over his back and unsheathes his two handed great sword from his back, cutting through his Lyre strap accidently. Four black horses burst into the hall pulling a chariot. It is The Stranger himself. As large as Sandor is, the god of the seven is even taller, completely shrouded in black.

“Where is my wife?”

“She is mine now.”

“No one takes from me without suffering.”

“I am suffering; I am loss; I am death.”

Sandor sees a woman peaking around the doorway. He sheathes his sword and picks up his lyre from the ground. “Allow me to offer you my song, to pay for my intrusion into your underworld.” He plays his most heartfelt and beautifully haunting song. The woman glides forward and continues past The Stranger and stops at Sandor, kneeling before him.

“What have you done to my wife?”

“Opened her heart. I can turn it over to you, IF you give me my wife back. Otherwise, she will only crave me.”

“The wife I just took, Hyman did not given his blessing to your marriage?”

“He did not.”

“I heard your woman singing and I wanted her for my world.”

“One day you will have us both. Until then, you can have the undying love of your wife. I can give you that, if you give me my wife.”

“I will do this on one condition. On your assent, you may not look upon your wife, but must trust that she is behind you. You may look upon her only after you both have ascent from my domain. If you fail in this, she will return to me and be mine. You will not even be reunited in death.” Sandor holds his little bird to his chest and kisses her forehead.”

“Instead of walking, may we ride out on one of your black horses. I will take the worse one you have. That one there seems ready to bite and kick.” One large black stallion was stomping the ground.

“ He does not like this work. What will I get for this extra consideration.”

“Your wife will want to give you children and love them more than herself.”

The Stranger stamps the ground with a staff. Minions come out and bring Sansa with them. She is as beautiful in death as in life. Sandor moves behind The Stranger and the goddess’ eyes follow him there. Sandor plays and the sound passes through and around the Stranger and the goddess is now focusing her love on her godly husband. Sandor continues to play to ensure the connection will grow and last.

Once his song stops, The Stranger removes his sword and cuts loose the horse. He waves his staff and revives the little bird. Sandor rushes to her, as she opens her eyes and takes her first stilted breath. She is his and he is hers, and nothing will ever take her from him again; for he has go to the seven hells and back for her.

“Sandor retrieves his horse from the Stranger. He places he little bird on the beast and hands her his lyre, since the strap is ruined. He installs himself in front of her. He uses his sword belt to lash her to himself. He urges the horse on with all due haste, before The Stranger can change his mind. Once he sees the light of day, he urges the beast on. His lyre bounces loose from his little bird, just at the entrance of the breach in the earth. He continues on, for his little bird means more to him than all the music in the world. Once they are both safely out. He turns to see that his lyre is pulled back into the breach and lost to him forever. A fitting sacrifice for the love of his wife.


End file.
